


The Qualities of a Hufflepuff

by rather_insane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff, My first fic, at the part with the blue fire, newt joins grindelwald, set during crimes of grindelwald, so dont expect much, you know which one im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rather_insane/pseuds/rather_insane
Summary: Some reasons why Newt makes his decision to walk into that circle of fire.





	The Qualities of a Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fic before but this fandom is severely lacking in my favorite au so I thought why the hell not

Newt is a Hufflepuff.

 

He remembers his first time walking into Hogwarts, and putting the hat on his head. It took only a moment for it to decide.

 

Newt is loyal. To his friends, to his brother, to his animals. He could never hurt them. Never.

 

Newt is kind. Leta was right when she said he never met a monster he couldn’t love. He wishes his creatures could roam free, live in a world where they didn’t have to hide.

 

Maybe that's why listens to Grindelwald. He doesn't condone killing, he never would. But freedom for wizards means freedom for his creatures to live as they are meant to. As wild and untameable as they wish.

 

He’s told Grindelwald before that he wasn’t one of his followers. Of course, he didn’t know it was Grindelwald at the time, but the sentiment still stands. He doesn’t believe in all of this mindless killing. He doesn't believe that they are superior to muggles. But he saw those visions that Grindelwald showed that crowd. That war, that devastation was caused by muggles.

 

_ It could all be lies,  _ a small part of his mind speaks.  _ You’ve been warned all your life about Grindelwald’s silver tongue. About his spider web of trickery. _

 

But Queenie, sweet, kind Queenie, had walked into that ring of bright blue fire. She had heard his message. She wanted to live in a world where she could love freely. Where she could love without walls, unafraid, and unprosecuted. So she joined. 

 

He thinks about Theseus, about Tina, about the Ministry. But, then again, what has the Ministry ever done for him? They told him to get rid of his creatures,  they put a ban on him so that he couldn't leave the country. There were so many out there in danger right now, that he couldn't protect.

 

He thinks about Dumbledore. The missions he's being sent on. The war he is being forced into, the one he wants no part of. 

 

So maybe that's why he starts to walk closer to Gindelwald. 

 

Maybe that's why he ignores Tina and Theseus and Jacob screaming. 

 

Maybe that's why he steps into that ring of bright blue fire. 

 

Maybe that's why he doesn't burn. 

 

Hufflepuffs are also impartial. They don't pick sides. Not unless they have a good reason. 

 

This war is forcing people to pick sides. 

 

So pick a side, he will.


End file.
